


and so it goes.

by sergeant_smudge



Series: recovery [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bloody Knuckles, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeant_smudge/pseuds/sergeant_smudge
Summary: happy new yearbucky is sad





	

When he tightens his fist, blood wells up into the bandages.

Steve rewraps his knuckles.

He tightens his fist again.

 

And so it goes.

 

Steve tells him it won’t heal that way. Tells him that even the serum can’t fix something when he won’t leave it alone. Won’t give it a chance.

He tightens his fist.

 

They try to soften his angles.

They clip his nails just short of the quick and pump nutrients into his veins until his bones stop pushing at his skin, stop clawing upwards like fingers from graves.

 

Still, his hand oozes red, and Steve frowns.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year
> 
> bucky is sad


End file.
